MouseOPhobia
by xlunardemonx
Summary: Ever wonder what else was afraid of mice besides elephants?


Authors note: Heh heh heh heh

**Authors note: **Heh heh heh heh. Very first ever. Gimme some slack if it sucks 'kay? I always wondered what was terrified of mice along with elephants…….

Don't own Vampire Knight. Wish I did but don't. Sorry but I have a love for making characters OOC. It's just so fun. Except for Aido. He's perfect the way he is.

--

**Mouse-o-phobia**

The night had started out normal—or as normal as a night can start out for a vampire like Kain. But that isn't the point. The point was that this day was about to turn very, very, VERY scary.

So there Kain was, just working on his NORMAL report when he heard a sound that made him freeze: a small _squeak!_ What in the world could've made this god-awful sound? A MOUSE!! Kain jumped on his desk and saw the small creature, eating his favorite boxers! The nerve! Upon sight of the furry organism, Kain let out a terrified shriek.

Now as fate would have it, Kaname just so happened to be walking by when Kain screamed. Well anyone who knows Kain would also know the he is NOT the screaming type.

Curiously, Kaname walked through the door.

"Look out Kaname-sama it's a mouse!" Kain cried. Kaname turned the color of oatmeal that sat in the sun for a couple of decades before some poor soul brought it in.

The Dorm Leader scurried on top of Kain's desk with the other vampire and the two trembled in fear. Obviously, having two vampires jump on you can't be exactly comfortable if you were a desk, so the loud sound the violated desk made attracted the attention of Ichijou who happened to be passing by at the moment.

Just as Kaname had, Ichijou walked into the room and saw the dorm leader and Kain shaking on the moaning desk. Ichijou blinked. Then he turned and saw the mouse eating…Kain's boxers? Ew. Ichijou yelled for help and searched for something to climb on.

There was no room on the desk of course so the blonde vampire settled with the chair.

On the other side of the door, who should be passing by but Aido. Some help he's going to be….

All the same he entered the room and saw the mouse. Aido abandoned his fellow vampires and ran out of the room. Told you he'd be useless. Luckily, on his way out, he literally collided with Kiryuu. Just as the silver haired vampire was about to let out his usual stream of insults—how _dare_ Aido interrupt his walk-where-he-tried-to-look-like-an-emo!!—he saw the terror in Aido's eyes. This was interesting….

"What's wrong?" Kiryuu demanded. Aido seized Kiryuu by the color and began dragging him to the room where the mouse was. He could sacrifice Kiryuu to the mouse! Perfect.

When they reached the door Aido opened it and made to throw Kiryuu in. Of course Kiryuu figured out along the way that his enemy was up to no good so the silver ex-human brought the noble into the room with the mouse with him. The door slammed shut and the two found themselves inches away from the mouse.

You can guess what happened, right? If you can't: Aido jumped into Kiryuu's arms who quickly tried to drop him but instead toppled over again and hit Kain's desk with a thud. Everyone began yelling and shouting the mouse began squeaking.

Who should be walking by but Shiki, our favorite ever depressed-seeming vampire? Rima had refused to tell him what a "period" was and had tried to kill him while blushing a deep ruby shade of red. Seriously, what was so weird about a guy asking a girl what a period was? When she told him that it was something that happened to girls he asked if it was happening to her and that was when she went crazy.

It can't have been too personal because he heard Ichijou, Kain and Aido talking about girls and periods earlier in class. They told him to go ask Rima. Maybe that's why they were laughing when he said he would. Shiki scowled. They were sooooo dead when he next saw them.

It was while plotting the murder of his friends that the dark haired vampire walked passed the door. Boy did Shiki have a thing for bad timing. Hearing the yells he peeked his head inside the door, only to be grabbed by Kiryuu and dragged inside the room.

"What the—"he began then stopped dead when he saw the mouse. The only thing scarier than a mouse was an angry Rima with a pink parasol. That was something to be feared of indeed.

"How did a mouse get in here?" Shiki asked in a panic. Quickly he pulled himself onto Kain's top bedpost and shivered. He began to wonder whether

Anyway now it was Ruka and Yuuki who had the bad luck of walking past the door.

"I think I saw Kaname-sama go this way," Ruka murmured. Yuuki scowled. When was Ruka going to give up? Kaname-sama was Yuuki's! Her distain must've showed because Ruka looked at her and smirked.

Kaname-sama didn't love Yuuki. He loved Ruka but didn't know it yet. "Mine," she said.

What Ruka didn't know was that Yuuki was in a bad mood already (she was positive she'd failed a test, despite all Yori-chan's help) and was fully prepared to vent. Squealing like a mad man—mad woman?—she jumped at Ruka, kicking and punching and scratching as furiously as she could.

In shock, Ruka fell against the door to Kain and Aido's room. The two tumbled in and saw the boys. Anger momentarily forgotten, Ruka and Yuuki burst into hysterical laughter.

"Look out Yuuki it's a _mouse_!" Kiryuu warned her.

"Zero, what are you doing?" Yuuki asked dumb founded. Ruka had a different thought on the situation.

"A mouse?" she cried. "Where??"

Yuuki was totally lost. What was so scary about a mouse?

She didn't have time to think about it though because Kaname-sama picked her up at that very second making Kiryuu scowl slightly. He could've saved her….

Ruka scrambled onto Aido's bed and began attempting to climb up the post. Now we must think of how this looks:

Kain and Kaname were trembling on the desk, Ichijou on the chair, Kiryuu and Aido grappling on the floor, Shiki on Kain's bedpost, Ruka _trying_ to climb away from the mouse, and a very confused Yuuki being held up by Kaname. So seven noble vampires who had lost all dignity and a human who was just plain lost.

So that was when Rima walked in and saw this very sight. She stared and began to laugh. Shiki was glad Rima wasn't mad anymore but this was no time to laugh!!

"There's a mouse, Rima!" Shiki choked out desperately.

"So?" Rima asked, still confused.

"That's what _I've _been saying," Yuuki complained. Rima sighed. Vampires were supposed to be scared of mice, she remembered.

As hard as Rima tried mice just weren't scary to her. Actually, she thought they were kind of…cute.

Rima remembered the time she brought as mouse home and wanted to keep it as a pet. Her mother flipped. Sighing again, Rima picked up the small mouse by the tail and everyone let out some sort of sound.

Rima rolled her eyes. Wimps.

"Get rid of it!" Ruka ordered. Rima's eyes narrowed. Like hell. The orange haired vampire walked over to Ruka and dangled the mouse in her face.

"How about you do it, eh?" she snapped. Ruka paled.

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to get my hands dirty," Ruka hissed.

"Uh-huh," Rima snorted. _Not scared my—_then the small creature let out a small squeak and Rima's cerulean eyes softened.

"I think we should keep him!" she said decisively.

"**NO!!**" Everyone exclaimed. Pouting Rima delicately tossed the poor mouse out the window. Thankfully they weren't too high up so it landed fine. Maybe a little dizzy but otherwise okay.

"Rima you saved us!" Ichijou cried. Within a second, Rima found herself dog piled by EVERYONE. Yeah, everyone included Kiryuu, for some insane reason.

It was then that Rima decided to never do anything nice for these people again. Not if this was the thanks she got! Shiki pulled her away from the mob and kissed her lightly.

OK, maybe she'd do nice things for Shiki.

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
